


What You Signed Up For

by supernaturaljackles



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Blow Job, F/M, Mentions of Having a Baby, Talks of a Future, Welcome Home Sex, little bit of dirty talk, male receiving, minimal angst, super fluffy, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaljackles/pseuds/supernaturaljackles
Summary: Jensen gets home from work late one Friday night, after being away from you for a month.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles / reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What You Signed Up For

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jensen!! Just a nice, super fluffy and sweet Jensen fic! I hope y’all enjoy this one! Feedback keeps me going so please share your thoughts when you’re done reading! Enjoy!!

You pulled the comforter over your body as you adjusted yourself comfortably in bed. It was a little after two in the morning when you looked at the alarm clock on your nightstand. You weren’t entirely tired just yet, which had you reaching over for your book to get a couple of pages in. Mostly, you felt the anticipation floating around in your stomach. The mere fact that your boyfriend was on his way home to see you for the first time in a little over a month. You were a little too excited to sleep just yet. 

Jensen Ackles had been your boyfriend for a little more than two years. The two of you met in your favourite local coffee shop in Austin. Radio Coffee, a place you frequented in at least six times a week. You loved the environment just as much as you loved the coffee. It was a Thursday when you had picked up your coffee before making your way over to your table where you had left your stuff. When you arrived back at your table, a tall gentleman had taken a seat across from your things. 

The two of you became instant friends over three cups of coffee that afternoon. You recognized him from _Supernatural_ before he even introduced himself. Not that it mattered to you in the long run. Jensen was beyond kind to you, and you hadn’t felt that instant connection to someone in a really long time. Jensen listened to you better than anyone ever had. He laughed with you, and he didn’t treat you like some fan. By the end of the evening, you exchanged numbers and went your separate ways. 

Those separate ways lasted about twelve hours before he asked you to meet for coffee the next morning. You didn’t know exactly what it was, but that connection between you and Jensen was so different to anything you had felt before. That morning, you had another two cups of coffee and a breakfast sandwich he recommended. It was just kind of silently decided. You grew close with him quicker than you were anticipating, and it was probably quicker than he thought too. Jensen told you early on that whatever was between you would be long distance for a lot of the time. He knew that bothered a lot of girls and that’s one of the reasons why he was single. That didn’t bother you. 

Here you were, over two years later and your relationship was still as strong as ever. You knew he was looking forward to coming home this week. You were going to have two whole weeks with him before he was needed back in Vancouver. You had gone out and bought all the necessities to make him his favourite meal. You had gone out of your way to make him his favourite flavour of pie. You didn’t want to admit just how much you missed him when he was gone. You wanted to make it worth it when he was here with you. 

You flipped the page in your book. Your eyes scanned over the words but you weren’t absorbing them the way you normally did. Your mind kept wandering back to Jensen and the way he was going to feel when you finally had him in your arms. You let out a shaky breath, shaking your head as you placed your bookmark back in the book. You blindly placed it back on your nightstand before running your hand down your face. 

“You look even more beautiful than you did the last time I saw you,” a deep voice filled your ears. You glanced up, your eyes meeting with a pair of gorgeous green orbs standing by the bedroom door. 

“Jensen,” you breathed out. 

“Hi honey,” he smiled, placing his bag on the floor by the door. Your eyes glanced over him, seeing that he was in a pair of comfortable sweats and a green henley shirt. _God, he looked so damn perfect,_ you thought to yourself. He stepped towards the bed, your eyes flicking down to his bowlegs. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of him. You hadn’t even realized just how much you missed him until he was right in front of you. 

“How was your flight?” you asked him.

“Long and boring,” he admitted. “Couldn’t wait to come home to see you. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” you smiled as you reached your hand up to his cheek, gently caressing him as you leaned in, brushing your lips against his. 

“Mmh, you smell good,” he muttered against your lips. “You didn’t have to wait up for me, you know.”

“And miss giving you the welcome home kisses? No way was I letting that happen,” you giggled. 

“My girl,” he whispered, pecking your lips once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you muttered against him. “Now, get your ass in bed. I need me some quality cuddling time.”

“You got it, honey,” he beamed. 

Jensen lifted up the covers, slipping into the bed next to you. His arm wrapped around your waist as he moved his face into the crook of your neck. You got a whiff of his favourite cologne; the one he wore for you when he was coming home to you. A smell you would associate with happiness. The strong musky scent that was coming home. 

His lips grazed over your shoulder, tracing their way up to the side of your neck. His touch was soft and hesitant. You shifted onto your side, wanting the access to feel him beneath your fingertips. Jensen’s arm that was around your waist, pulled you in closer. You brought yours up to his stubbly cheek, feeling the warmth radiating off of him before you leaned in. Your lips meeting with his in a kiss. You were having that silent conversation with him that told him just how much you missed him. A conversation where words weren’t enough. 

He rolled you over onto your back, his lips never leaving yours. His leg fitted between yours, almost to keep you still as he continued to kiss you. Your hand moved its way into his hair, carding your way through his soft locks. It had been so long since you had felt his hair beneath your fingers. He let out a tiny groan that you would have easily missed if you weren’t paying attention to him. Jensen was so responsive to your touch. The way he leaned into you was enough to make your heart melt. God, you missed him so _fucking_ much. 

Your other hand traced over him, almost as if you were trying to remind yourself that he was actually there with you. It wasn’t an illusion and he was really there with you. His lips were on your neck, kissing and nipping away at your sensitive skin. His leg was between yours and his hand was on your waist. It was all him. 

“Jensen,” you breathed out as his teeth lightly grazed the skin below your ear.

“So sensitive,” he muttered, making your lips curl upwards. 

“You’ve got stubble too, handsome,” you giggled. “Tickles.”

“Oh yeah,” he smirked. A second later, he rubbed his stubble over your collarbone, making you laugh almost instantly. His fingertips dug into your hip as you gripped his shoulders. “Love hearing your laugh. I missed it.”

“Are you not tired?” you asked him as you cupped his cheek. 

“No,” he shook his head. “The only thing I want to do right now is be with my girlfriend so I can make up for the last month of being away from her. She deserves to have her boyfriend back. I have a month’s worth of kisses to make up for.”

“This is a really good start,” you nodded, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. “But if you’re tired, I’d rather you get some sleep in. We’ve got two weeks together.”

“‘M not too tired yet,” he assured you. “Just want to be intimate with my girl and remind her just how much I love her.”

“God, you’re full of sweet talk tonight,” you sighed happily. “Everything’s okay right? Nothing bad happened to you?”

“I’m good, I promise,” he nodded with a soft smile.

“Okay. Just checking,” you said.

Jensen shifted himself between your legs, settling right on top of you. He never tore his eyes away from yours. You instinctively spread your legs wider so he could fit comfortably between them. His hand came up to your face, his index finger brushed over your forehead, tucking a stray piece of hair off to the side as his lip curled up. You settled your hands on the small of his back, holding him close to you. It was so damn nice to have his body weight on top of you after so long. Your eyes were locked with his, a silent conversation that the two of you became very good at, very quickly. 

There wasn’t a single doubt in your mind that Jensen loved you. In moments like this, it became so transparent. Moments you shared like this was such a great reminder of it. The way your bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces that were meant to be. You were the only one he wanted. His world was filled with beautiful women, and ones that were a million things you weren’t. Out of all of them, Jensen chose you. He wanted you and he made fucking sure you knew it. He didn’t want to be anywhere else and neither did you. You slipped your hands under his shirt, resting your hands on his skin. 

“Geez, your hands are cold,” he said as he flinched a little. 

“Good thing you’re here to warm them up,” you wiggled your eyebrows, earning a chuckle from him. 

“I’m here to do a whole lot more than that,” he whispered as he leaned down, capturing your lips with his in a deep kiss. You felt your body melt into the mattress. It had been so damn long since his kiss had taken your breath away. 

Your hands gripped the bottom of his shirt, tugging it upwards. It was the first big move you had made so far, and you weren’t even close to being done yet. You dragged it up before he moved to sit up, letting you remove it all the way before tossing it to the floor. He was back on you in seconds, his lips pressing to yours only this time, he was smiling against you. 

“So damn sexy,” you muttered against his lips. Your hands came up to his chest, feeling him beneath your palms. Your hands tended to wander when his shirt came off. Feeling that smooth muscle on his shoulders, and the soft skin on his chest that led down to his abdomen. Jensen was toned in all the right places. He wasn’t overly muscular and he was soft in some places; all things that made you all the more attracted to him. He was perfect in your eyes. 

You settled your palms against his chest, leaving them there for the time being. His lips were moving slowly with yours, almost as if he was trying to learn you all over again. As if the time apart had made him forget the way you tasted. You could feel his heart beating against your right hand, making you smile just a little. Another reminder that he was there.

“Yours,” he muttered as he broke the kiss. “My heart is yours.”

“Such a sap,” you giggled. 

“Maybe so,” he cocked his head. You glanced up at him, seeing his slightly swollen lips as he glanced down at you. “But it is. You’ve got my heart, honey. Entirely.”

“Jensen, are you sure there isn’t something bothering you?” you furrowed your brows. He was a sweetheart when he wanted to be, but this felt different. This felt like something you should be concerned about.

“I - I just want you to know that,” he breathed out. “This isn’t the ideal relationship for you and I know it. I’m gone for weeks on end and you’re left here by yourself. There is so much that goes on in your life that you don’t have me for and that’s not fair to you.”

“I knew what I signed up for, Jensen,” you breathed out, reaching your hand up to cup his cheek. “I knew what I was getting myself into the second I met you. There hasn’t been a single moment that I have come even close to regretting this. So what if I don’t get to sleep next to you every night. I don’t get kisses when I wake up or date nights every week. What I get is a boyfriend who works in another country and still manages to make me feel like I’m the most important person in the world to him. What I get is spontaneous weekends where we take day trips or go on dates that normal people would never do. I get extremely sexy pictures of you naked, and FaceTime calls where we touch ourselves to one another. Sex is never a chore. Most of all, I have someone who constantly tries and shows how much he tries, even two years into this. Despite the distance, you show me exactly how much you love me, Jensen Ackles. I’m a very lucky woman to have your heart. I hope you know you have mine too.”

He brushed his fingers over your forehead, smoothing over your hair. His eyes were locked with yours, letting your words sink in. Your hand slipped back into his hair, knowing that it was a comfort thing for him. Something was bothering him, and he was trying his best not to make it come across that way. The problem for him was that you knew him, and you knew him well. He tried not to make things like this a big deal. 

“Ask me for something,” he mouthed to you as his eyes softened. 

“I don’t need anything, Jensen,” you assured him, giving him a sweet smile. “I already have everything I could possibly want. I live in a gorgeous house with my boyfriend, who literally lets me decorate it any way I want. I have a stable job that I don’t hate, and I’m not stressed out all the time. I have everything, babe.”

“You’re the most selfless person I know,” he sighed. 

“Jensen, I want you around all the time and I miss you when you’re not here,” you started. “But I know that you love your job and it’s important to you too. You love to work and I love that about you. You’re so driven in so many ways, and I get to watch that amazing spark in you all the time.”

“Could you do this for the rest of your life though? Be with me even if I’m a part time boyfriend?” he cocked his eyebrow. 

“If it means I’m with you then, yeah,” you nodded your head with a shy smile. “But, if I’m doing this for the rest of my life, I’m hoping you’re not just my boyfriend and I’m not just your girlfriend. I’m hoping it’s not just us two either, you know.”

“What do you mean?” he furrowed his brows. 

“You’d make an amazing dad, Jensen,” you breathed out as you cupped his cheek. “And there is a big part of me that hopes someday that we’ll get there. You know, married and a kid or two. It’s a silly thing. Obviously, it won’t happen if that’s not something you want, and that is totally understandable. Not every guy wants to get married and have kids, especially in the acting world and I get that. We definitely don’t have to do any of that and it would be fine by me-”

You were cut off by a pair of lips pressing to your own. You smiled against him, relishing in the feeling that he was still in fact, there with you in that very moment. He had a habit of kissing you to keep you from rambling on too much. 

“You’re cute when you get nervous,” he pointed out. 

“Shut up,” you giggled. 

“That’s what you want? A family? A kid or two?” he asked you as he rubbed his nose against yours.

“If you don’t, then we don’t have to,” you reassured him.

“I’m asking you though, Y/N. Is that what you want?” he questioned. 

“Y-yes,” you nodded. “It’s what I want ‘n I want it with you.” God, admitting that out loud was harder than you anticipated it being. It was a deal breaker for some people in relationships and for all you knew, it could have been one of Jensen’s. Marriage and kids weren’t something the two of you ever brought up until this point. There was a chance that maybe it was something he wasn’t going to want. He was gone so often now and he already felt bad. Bringing a kid into that wasn’t going to be ideal to him. 

“Okay,” he smiled softly, leaning down to peck your lips. You furrowed your brows at him for a moment, wondering what exactly his okay meant. Was it okay as in yes, that’s what he wanted too. Okay as in no, it’s not something he wanted and you were going to need to break up because it’s not happening. You needed to know. 

“Okay?” you breathed out. 

“Yes,” he chuckled. “Okay.”

“Forget it,” you shook your head, casting your eyes down. “I can’t believe I just admitted it to you. God, I am one of those girls who totally hints at their boyfriend for something more and I promised myself I’d never be one of those girls.”

“Honey,” he let out a dry laugh. 

“Don’t laugh, Jensen,” you sighed. “This isn’t funny.”

“I’m not laughing at you,” he assured you as he shifted on you, reaching his hand over the top of the tall headboard. “I didn’t know how to bring this up to you without completely freaking you out, or pushing you into something that you didn’t want or weren’t ready for. This isn’t a normal relationship and there are so many times that I’m not here when you need me the most. You sacrifice so much for me just so I can do what I do, and you never ask me for anything in return. You don’t even complain about it.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be, Jensen,” you told him. “I am happy. Are - are you not happy? Is that what this is about? You’re not happy with this anymore?” The thought of him ending things between the two of you made your heart sink. He was an actor and a fucking good one at that. He was handsome as hell, and any girl would be incredibly lucky to even be looked at by him. You weren’t even close to being what many would consider his type. You weren’t a model. You had imperfections, and flaws. You weren’t an actress, or even in the industry. You were normal. Ordinary. Being with Jensen gave you more confidence than you ever had. If someone like him could see something in you, then you must have been doing something right. You went with that and it worked really well up until this point. 

“I’m very happy in this relationship, Y/N. You know that,” he shook his head. “I just wanted to make sure that you are too before I ask you this next question.”

“I am,” you let out another sigh, letting yourself melt back into the mattress as the tension left your body. 

“Would you like to do this for the rest of your life?” he cocked his eyebrow. “Long distance, late night FaceTime calls, phone sex and all. Weeks away from each other and last minute date nights. Stupid red carpet appearances, and all the worst questions people could possibly ask you. Would you like to do this for the rest of your life with me?”

“And what about kids?” you whispered. 

“I’ll happily make a baby with you, Y/N,” he cooed, pressing his lips to your cheek. “Even if it means we have to try multiple times, all day everyday.”

“Yeah?” you breathed out, finally making eye contact with him. 

“Oh god yeah,” he nodded. “You’d make an amazing mom, Y/N. Not to mention, I think we’d make a cute kid together.”

“Me too,” you nodded. 

“I love you, so damn much, honey. I love you more and more every single day and I’m so lucky to have you by my side. I’m so lucky to be able to look at you, and know that I have the best of the very best holding onto me. I want to do this with you for the rest of our lives together. I want to continue to love you for as long as I live,” he told you. “So, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

“I would love to marry you, Jensen,” you nodded, tears filling your eyes as you spoke. “But you don’t have to ask me just because I mentioned something about it.” He shifted off of you, taking the empty side of the bed. You furrowed your brows for a moment, watching him reach beneath his pillow, pulling out a tiny velvet box. 

“I’ve been planning on asking you for almost a year now,” he admitted. “Every single time I wanted to ask, I chickened out because I either thought it was too soon, or something had come up. What if you didn’t want to. I just - I saw you tonight, sitting up in our bed, waiting for me to come home. You knew I was coming in late. We’ve been us for over two years and you still wait up for me, even if it’s two in the morning. I want to do this with you for the rest of my life and I’ve known this since the day I met you in that coffee shop. You’re my person, Y/N Y/L/N.” He opened up the box, revealing the ring to you. It was a beautiful silver ring that was so uniquely you, it was almost as if you had gone together to pick one out. He knew you that well. It was perfect in every way. 

“Jensen,” you whispered. 

“Can I see your hand?” he smiled softly, taking the ring out of the box. You held your hand out for him. He held it with one hand while the other slipped the ring on your finger. You swore your heart was going to burst out of your chest. It was absolutely perfect. You had never been happier than you were at this very moment. 

“It’s beautiful,” you mouthed. 

“You’re beautiful,” he swallowed hard. He was unable to keep his eyes off of you. You reached your hands out for him, wanting him back on top of you like he was moments ago. He let out a chuckle, shifting back between your legs. You wrapped your arms around him instantly, holding him against you before you captured his lips with yours. This kiss was saying everything words couldn’t. This was saying just how much you loved him and couldn’t wait to spend the rest of your life by his side. You couldn’t believe that this was real. That he wanted to marry you and spend the rest of his life with you. A cup of coffee in a busy shop did all of this. 

“Tired yet?” you asked him.

“Not even close,” he smirked.

“Good,” you nodded, reaching up to cup his stubbly cheek. “Me either.”

He leaned down the rest of the way, brushing his lips over yours once more. You lay your legs out flat against the mattress, giving him enough room to be comfortable on top of you. Jensen knew your body language better than anyone ever did. He knew how to read you, just like you knew just how to read him. He pushed his hips into yours and you could feel him in his thin sweatpants. He wasn’t pushing for anything else. He was trying to get comfortable so he could relax with you. Your tongue tangled with his and you could still taste the spearmint gum he had been chewing on his way home to you. A habit of his that you had grown to love quickly. 

One of his hands took the liberty of wandering over your body, as if he was beginning to learn you all over again. He always grazed over your breast in the most subtle and yet, sensual way that had you arching into him, craving more. 

He sat up, resting on his calves before he glanced down at you, taking you in. You saw the way his eyes traced over you, as if he was mapping out exactly what he was going to do to you. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Another habit of his that had driven you crazy when you first started dating. Every time he did it, it made you want to bite it instead. Between that, and when he liked his lips with that fucking tongue of his; he drove you absolutely crazy for him. 

He shook his head with a soft smirk playing on his lips. “This shirt looks even better on you than it does on me,” he chuckled. “But I think it would look better on our bedroom floor.”

You let out a giggled, knowing he was definitely right about that fact. You sat up on the bed, raising your arms above your head. He reached for the hem of his t-shirt that you had stolen, carefully dragging it up your torso before pulling it over your head. He threw it on the floor next to the bed, taking you in once more. You were left in one of your favourite bralettes that were merely meant for comfort more than anything. Jensen absolutely adored when you wore them, mostly because they gave him easy access to see what he wanted to. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he whispered, eyeing you up and down once more as soon as you lay back. He hovered back over you, pressing his lips to yours once more in a sweet kiss that reminded you of one of the many reasons why you fell for him. You reached your hand up, placing your palm over his heart, feeling the steady beat beneath it. It was a constant reminder that he was in fact here with you, and he wasn’t going anywhere. Not now, and not ever. 

Jensen had this almost unrealistic way of making you feel safe in his presence. It was as if having his body close meant nothing was ever going to get to you. You knew it was the truth, and that was something he constantly told you when you needed to hear it. You felt it more and more now because he was gone often. Being in his arms meant that you were home. It meant that you could let your guard down and allow yourself to be protected by him. He always had your back, even more so when he was with you. 

He was strong and you could feel just how strong he was as your hands wandered over the length of his back. Your fingers stopped at the edge of his sweatpants that hung low on his hips most of the time. His tongue collided with yours in a smooth, slow motion that told you he was in no rush to get this show on the road. 

He broke from the kiss, brushing his nose against yours in a slow movement before his eyes peeled open. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, glancing up at him. He shook his head with a smirk, almost making you laugh. “You know what that does to me, you little shit,” he growled. 

“You know I want you, and you know you can have me. So why not?” you giggled as you traced one of your hands along his abdomen. “Do you want to continue where this is heading?”

“You know I do,” he assured you. “Do you want to continue this further? If you’d like to stop, we can just cuddle for the rest of the night. I know it’s late for you.”

“I took a nap this afternoon,” you nodded. “I want nothing more than to be with you, Jensen. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” he whispered, brushing his nose against yours once more. His hot breath lingered with yours, filling your stomach with the anticipation of more. Your hand slipped along the length of his back as he pressed his lips to yours in a heated kiss. Your hand dipped beneath the waistband of his sweats, grabbing one of his ass cheeks, pulling him against you. He let out a chuckle as he pushed himself into your hips. You could feel the outline of him pressed perfectly against your center. 

“Jensen,” you muttered as you broke from the kiss. His gorgeous green eyes met with yours only this time, they were much darker. His cock was growing harder against the warmth of your core. He ignited something in you that you hadn’t felt so strongly since before he left for filming. You were aching for him in a way that you desperately needed to fix. 

His fingers came up to one of the straps of your bralette, carefully sliding it down your arm. His eyes were locked on the laced black material, watching as it revealed more of you. He did the exact same with the other strap before grasping the bottom of it, inching it up your body to take it off. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he whispered. “My girl is fucking gorgeous.”

“Jensen,” you breathed out. 

You could feel your nipples hardening at the exposure of the cooler air in the bedroom. Jensen’s hand reached up, gently cupping one of your breasts in his warm hand. His lips pressed against your jaw, travelling along to make their way to your neck. Jensen knew exactly what that did to you and just how sensitive you were to his touch. The stubble on his cheeks made you giggle even more than normal. The giggles that erupted through both of you during sex was one of your favourite things. It just made you feel even more comfortable with him. Nothing was entirely off the table with him, and he always made you feel safe when you were intimate. 

“Perfect,” he muttered as he trailed his lips down between your breasts. One of his hands stayed on your breast while his mouth made its way to your other one, his lips wrapping around your hardened bud, making you arch into him. Your hands instantly made their way to his head, your fingers curling in his soft locks. 

His tongue drew circles around your nipple while his hand paid equal attention to the other one, trying to mimic the same feeling. Jensen was attentive that way. It was one of the many, many reasons why you loved having sex with him. He was the best sex you ever had. He switched sides after he decided that one had enough attention. He kept going knowing that he was driving you absolutely insane. 

You encouraged him with your finger tips. He loved it when you played with his hair, even if he’d never admit it out loud. His mom had no problems spilling that information when you met his parents for the first time after a couple of months together. You kept up with that ever since.

His hands traveled down the side of your body and his lips followed. He pressed open, wet kisses along your navel, making sure that he didn’t miss a spot as he made his way to the waistband of the boxers you were wearing; ones you had stolen from him. You knew he realized that quickly with the glare he was giving you from down there. 

“Seriously?” he shook his head with a laugh. “This is why I have to do my laundry twice as much. You keep stealing my underwear.”

“I can give you one of my thongs if you want,” you giggled.

“You and I both know that my dick wouldn’t fit in the little tiny patch of fabric,” he winked. 

His eyes met with yours, silently asking if it’s okay to remove the last item of clothing on your body. You nodded your head, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth once more. Your eyes were locked on him, wanting to see the look on his face when he finally got you naked before him. He scooted back on the back on the mattress as his fingers curled in the waistband of the black Ethika boxers, gently bringing them down your legs before adding them to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. 

“Fucking hell,” he took in a sharp breath. “So damn sexy.” 

“You’re wearing far too much clothing for my liking, handsome. Those sweats are hiding far too much.”

You sat up on the bed, reaching for the drawstring on his sweats. Your eyes met with his, silently asking for permission to remove them from his body. He gave you the softest smile that made your heart skip a beat and your knees weak all at the same time. You carefully pulled them down, soon realizing that he wasn’t wearing any boxers underneath his sweats. Chances were, you had stolen one of the last clean pairs he had. His hard cock sprang free in front of you, the tip glistening with a bead of precum. He helped you get his sweats down the rest of the way before he let you take him in. God, he was fucking gorgeous. Every freckle, dip and curve of his body. The lines that lead down to his cock, his hard cock that was aching for you to touch. Your hand reached for his abdomen, resting just above the patch of hair as he bent down, pressing his lips to yours. 

You quickly broke from the kiss, giving him a smirk before motioning for him to lay down on the bed where you were before. He furrowed his brows at you for a moment, swallowing hard as he did as you asked. As soon as he was comfortable, you positioned yourself over him, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. One of your hands cupped his cheek, feeling that stubble you loved so much once more. You felt the tension leaving his body as his lips moved along yours. He knew exactly where this was headed between the two of you. It happened regularly enough that he knew to let you go about your way with him. Your lips traced along his jaw, making your way to his neck. You heard the little breaths he let out, clearly indicating that he was enjoying the way you were touching him. You loved taking care of him like this. He deserved to be given the same amount of love and affection he gave you. 

You nibbled at the soft spot below his ear, knowing full well that was the spot that drove him crazy. His hands were on your back, ghosting along your skin. Your lips grazed over every freckle on his left shoulder, which was a lot of kisses considering his shoulders were dusted with them. You slowly made your way down his chest, running your tongue over each of his nipples. You felt the goosebumps coat his skin as soon as you did. It was definitely a confidence booster when that happened. You knew in moments like that, that you had the same affect on him as he did you. 

As you worked your way lower on him, your hands traveled down the side of his body. Your lips trailing down the soft hairs that lead lower on him. His legs spread a little wider so you could fit comfortably between them. Your breasts brushed over his hard cock, making him let out a his in response. 

“May I?” you asked him, your eyes meeting with his.

He gave you the softest smile before he nodded his head. “Yes, please do.”

You took his hard length in your hand, feeling the weight of him in your palm. Jensen’s cock was long and thick, the tip a deep red and glistening with precum. You smirked as you positioned yourself where you needed to be. You stuck your tongue out, grazing it over the tip of him, tasting the salty sweetness that beaded at the slit. Fuck, he tasted incredibly. 

He let out a hiss, capturing your attention. He threw his head back against the pillow as his eyes were shut tightly. You swirled your tongue experimentally around the tip, knowing full well you were teasing him. It was merely payback for all of the times he teased you over FaceTime. It had been an entire month since you had sucked his cock, and you wanted to enjoy this just as much as he was going to. 

You wrapped your lips around the tip before sinking lower, coating him up with your saliva. Your hand was around the base of his cock, holding him in place while you worked your tongue over him. You bobbed your head, sinking a little deeper each time, sucking down on him as you moved back up. As soon as you released him, you stroked his length, pressing your tongue over one of his balls. Jensen’s chest heaved with each breath he took. He was so responsive to your touch, which made you smile. He always pointed out how sensitive you were, when he was just as bad. 

“Fuck Y/N,” he cooed. “Feels so good.”

“Your dick is so big, Jensen,” you praised him. “Tastes amazing.”

You dragged your tongue along his shaft, slicking him up to make it easier to suck him down. You took the tip passed your lips, gently sucking down around him. He let out a strangled moan that went straight to your pussy. The saliva building in your mouth meant you could take him in a little further. You were never able to fully deep throat him, but you could take a lot of him and jerk off what you couldn’t fit. You sank down on him, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat. You licked the underside of him before it became too much for you and you had to pull off of him. You traced your tongue down the underside of his cock once more, keeping him on his toes. You glanced up, seeing his face contorted with pleasure. 

You continued to bob your head up and down his cock, letting him hit the back of your throat every so often. You could hear the soft cries escaping past his lips, making you all the more eager to continue your administrations. His hand reached for your head, brushing the hair away from your face.

“Fuck, Y/N. Okay, okay,” he cried out. “You gotta stop.”

You pulled off of him in one smooth stroke, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. He was trying to get his breathing under control when you glanced down at him. You loved knowing that you made him feel that good. 

“You’re far too good at that,” he chuckled, letting out a shaky breath.

“You’ve given me a lot of opportunities to practice,” you giggled, rubbing your hand over his thigh. 

“Now it’s my turn to return the favour,” he smirked. “If you’ll let me, that is.”

“As much as I love your tongue and lips on me, I really want you inside of me,” you breathed out. “I need you to fuck me, Jensen. I need to feel you.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “I’ll just taste you in the morning.”

“Mhh, I’m more than okay with that,” you let out a laugh. 

He motioned for you to lay down on the bed next to him. He shifted on his side before positioning himself between your legs. You made yourself comfortable as you watched him in front of you. He licked two of his fingers, bringing them down between your legs to see just how ready you were for him. You knew you could take him no problem. Giving Jensen a blowjob always made you wet. Hell, the sounds he made when you were sucking him down made you wetter than anything else. He gave his cock a couple of strokes before he lined himself up with your entrance, pressing the tip between your folds. He reached one of his hands over, grabbing yours before they were together on the pillow next to you. 

His hips shifted forward, pushing the tip of his cock into you. You took a sharp intake of breath as your eyes fluttered shut. Your walls adjusted around his thick length; a feeling you hadn’t felt in over a month. You let out a tiny groan, relishing in the feeling of your bodies becoming one. God, you missed him, you thought to yourself as he bottomed out.

“You okay?” he asked you, brushing a stray piece of hair away from your forehead with his free hand.

“Yeah,” you nodded, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you more,” he smiled softly. 

“Please, Jens,” you breathed out. 

He leaned down, brushing his lips over yours as he drew his hips back, pushing back into you at the same pace. You gave his hand a squeeze as he quickly found the rhythm that worked for both of you. Your other hand traced down the length of his back, feeling every inch of him that you could. His lips were on your neck, nipping at that sensitive spot as his stubble brushed over your skin. He was taking his time with you. There was no rush to finish this. You were simply enjoying one another in the best way possible. 

“I remember the first time we did this,” he whispered, placing a trail of kisses along your jaw. 

“We had that fight about who paid for dinner,” you giggled as you experimentally rolled your hips against his. “And you were mad at me for paying for half of it.”

“Because you don’t get to pay for dates that I ask you on,” he chuckled. 

“We argued the whole ride home,” you reminded him, giving his hand another squeeze. “And all the way up your driveway, and straight into the house. God, you pissed me off that day.”

“You were no better,” he pointed out as he pushed himself a little deeper into you

“Fuck,” you cried out. “Totally worth pissing you off ‘cause the way you picked me up and pressed me against the wall was the hottest thing ever.” You clenched around him at the thought of that. His strong body pressed tightly against yours, almost like it was now. 

“Still turns you on, huh?” he cooed, picking up his speed a little bit. 

“I knew you were it for me by the way you fucked me that night,” you admitted. “The way your big cocked filled me up, just like it is now. The way you slammed into me. The way you made me cum twice within minutes of each other. Best sex I’ve ever had has been with you.”

“I love you,” he muttered, leaning down to press his lips to yours. “So fucking much.”

“Shit,” you whimpered. “Your cock feels so fucking good. God, I love you so much.”

He continued to move in and out of you, the tip of his cock brushing against your sweet spot each time. You were growing closer and closer, and you could feel it in your abdomen. You gave his hand one last squeeze before releasing it, feeling the cool air hit it instantly. You reached down, cupping his ass cheeks as he drove into you. He propped himself up on his hands, making it easier for him to drive his hips into yours. You threw your head back as you began to pant profusely. You were so damn close, and he knew it too. 

“Cum for me, Y/N,” he muttered. “Wanna feel you cum around me.”

“Fuck, Jensen,” you cried out, digging your fingers into the flesh of his ass. One of his hands reached down between your body’s, his fingers circling around your clit to throw you over the edge.

And fuck did it throw you over alright.

“Fuck me!” you moaned as your vision went white. 

Your legs began to shake as pleasure zipped through you. You threw your head back, only to have his lips on yours seconds later. He kissed you hard; harder than you were anticipating. Your walls clamped down around him, and your head began to feel fuzzy. You weren’t sure if it was the lack of oxygen getting to your head between your orgasm and his kiss, but fuck, did it feel incredible. 

“Son of a-” he growled against your lips as he slammed into you. You could feel his cock twitching inside your tight channel. His own orgasm hitting him hard. You took the opportunity to kiss him hard this time, effectively taking his breath away. His body soon collapsed on top of you, his cock still making shallow movements inside of you as he rode out his high. 

You reached your hand up, carding your fingers through the soft locks of his hair. His face was buried in the crook of your neck as he slowly came down from his euphoric high. You missed this. Having him laying in your arms completely content. Jensen never really let his guard down and allowed himself to be vulnerable, that is, until he met you. Being vulnerable with you was something that showed you just how far the two of you had come since the start in that coffee shop. 

“Jens?” you breathed out, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Mmh?” he groaned a little, lifting his head up to look at you. His eyes were soft and he had this content smile on his lips that damn near made your heart skip a beat. 

“Don’t ever think that you aren’t enough for me,” you whispered. “You are my best friend, and there is no one in this world that even compares to you. I will always want you.”

“I can’t promise you that I won’t think that,” he sighed. “But I can promise you that I’ll talk to you about it.”

“Good answer,” you nodded. 

“Ask me for something, Y/N,” he stated. “Just one thing. Ask me for it.”

“You sure?” you cocked your eyebrow.

“Positive,” he assured you.

“Ask me to go with you sometime,” you whispered. “Whether it’s to a convention or Vancouver. Just, ask me to go with you from time to time, okay?”

“You got it,” he smiled widely. “Thanks for the perfect welcome home.”

“Anytime, Ackles,” you giggled. “I wasn’t kidding about you being the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Clearly it’s worth staying up until two in the morning for,” he let out a laugh. 

“It’s just after three, actually,” you pointed out. “We spent a lot of time making out.”

“Well, it’s not my fault I like to take it slow,” he shrugged.

“I like it slow,” you shot back. “Just as much as I like cuddling with you when you get home.”

“I owe you a lot of cuddles,” he reminded you. 

“Well then let’s start now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? What was your favourite part? I’d love to hear your thoughts in a message or kudos! Reader feedback keeps me creating stories like this to share with you all!


End file.
